


Forver (1)

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: A lot can change in five years, some things for worse. Maybe, just maybe, you can use the bad times to find the good again?





	Forver (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the LAST story in this series! I am sad to see it go, but I hope that everyone will like how it all ends! Thank you to everyone who read!

When you’re in love, really, truly, madly and deeply in love, the person holding your affections are like a sunrise, or a sunset. Beautiful, mesmerising, you take as many pictures as possible so you can relive your favorite moments over and over. Sunrises and sunsets are the most incredible act of nature, the truly stunning ones capable of rendering most souls completely silent in awe.

What everyone forgets about sunrises and sunsets, and about being in love, is that these beautiful moments are only made so staggeringly, heart-stoppingly, beautiful _because_ they are the bookends for the absolute most boring middle parts of the day. Or they are the golden horizons for some of the worst storms and darkest nights you will ever face.

Relationships are like this. The highs are so wonderful, you forget all about the lows. You live in a perpetual world of eye-catching, burning suns and shimmering seas. Peaches and reds and purples and blues. The beauty of your day is forever and nothing can change that. How could it? You’re in love and that’s the strongest thing in the world, right?

For the first two years of our relationship, that’s what being with Bucky Barnes was like for me. I loved him _so_ much and he was all too clear in how much he loved me too. We had our beautiful black cat, Kraken, our fulfilling jobs, and we had each other. The love and affection, and sex life, never waned and everything was perfect.

At least, until suddenly, it wasn’t.

I’ll be the first to admit, okay? I knew _exactly_ how lucky we were as a couple. We had started out strong and only grew stronger. Bucky was perfect, he supported me in getting me through night school and online classes and cheered the loudest when I graduated. When I finally got my promotion at work and became COO of Murdock, Cage, Jones and Rand? Bucky was there to drop me off and pick me up from there on my first day, having flowers delivered to my office every day for the first week I was there.

Within a month though… It was strange. It wasn’t Bucky’s fault, not really, but things were different. I loved my new job, but I missed working with my friends. I loved having the extra responsibility, but I struggled to acclimatise myself to not having anyone to report to. My hours were now more manageable, but it was weird having so much extra time at home, sometimes I almost felt like Bucky wanted his spare time back for himself.

We got through it though, that’s what couples do, isn’t it?

Except then, more things happened, and typically, they all happen at once. There were allegations of some kind of fraud at Bucky’s work, committed by his employers, so Bucky was abruptly out of a job. I didn’t blame him at all, he was meticulous in his role so if something was missed, it was because _they_ buried it, not Bucky. Still, it was a strain. Savings started depleting, and it took Bucky nearly a year to finally get his own from home financial consultancy business running and off the ground. We were going to book a mini break away in celebration, so things should have been looking up, right?

That’s when Kraken fell sick, we took her to the vets, and our cat had a cancerous tumour. We couldn’t lose her, so, we spent all our holiday money to make sure she got the treatment she needed. When she went into surgery, we both cried, Bucky holding onto me like his poor heart was breaking at the thought of losing her, the cat he found as an almost drowned kitten who still had the strength to attack him with her tiny kitten claws. Kraken was a fighter then, and she was a fighter now, she came out of her surgery, had some more treatments, and was given a clean bill of health.

The relief was intense, staggering, and as soon as we were home, Kraken settled down in her cat bed, Bucky dragged me upstairs to our bedroom and we made love for the first time in months. It lasted all night, every single word that had been unspoken and kept back was set free and forgotten in those long and heavenly hours in our room. I held onto Bucky and he held onto me, and come sunrise, we were back. As strong and as in love as we had ever been and nothing was going to drive us apart again.

We had six months of bliss, and Bucky went to Wakanda to have some minor surgery on a new prosthetic, something to do with attaching more nerves and making it more seamless, and his heart stopped on the operating table. For two whole minutes my boyfriend’s amazing, loving and strong heart just didn’t beat and I didn’t even realise because I was napping in the waiting room.

They got it started again, thankfully, and he came out, but once we found out what had happened, things just got different. Again.

This was a brush with death that neither of us had forseen and we couldn’t have prevented. I was lucky enough that I had never experienced anything like that before, I had always been in perfect health, my whole life. Bucky though, he nearly died once already when he lost his arm in a motorcycle accident, for his life to be in jeopardy again, after every step he took to keep himself so healthy… I knew this was a scare he wasn’t able to just get over. I also knew that all I could do was be there for him, help him through another recovery.

As I watched the sun set from our balcony after nearly five years together, after two of the hardest years I hoped we would ever know, I knew I had to try and prove to Bucky that what we had was stronger than anything life could throw at us, because, fuck the boring middle parts of the day and fuck the storms and natural disasters of life.

Bucky Barnes was mine, now and forever and I would keep him, come what may.

***

“So, what time will you be back tonight, sugar?”

“Probably about seven, why?”

Bucky smirked at me from the other side of our breakfast table, not quite the devilish one I used to receive, but it was still enough to make my heart pound just a little faster, “Well… it’s Friday, we should go out tonight. Let me take you to dinner? Maybe go dancing afterwards?”

My face creased into a smile, this was the first date that Bucky had asked me out on in… well, since before his operation. This wasn’t an opportunity for me to waste, so I nodded extremely eagerly, almost giving myself whiplash in the process, “That sounds perfect, Bucky! I would love to!”

“It’s been that long, huh? Some dinner and a club shouldn’t make you this excited, you should be used to it… I’ve been letting things slip, I’m sorry,” Bucky’s voice dropped, along with his eyes to the table top.

I huffed in mock impatience and stood, quickly making my way over to him and sitting on his lap, “Bucky, stop pouting and look at me, okay?” I could see the muscle in his jaw jump, in frustration and anger, it was probably all mixed in there, but I didn’t dwell on it, I just pressed a kiss to the top of his head, breathed in that wonderful Bucky smell, and smiled against his hair, “Do you want to hear something so sappy it’ll probably make you want to throw breakfast back up?”

“Seems like a waste of my cooking, but okay, go ahead,”

I roll my eyes fondly, resting my face against that perfect head of hair that he has, “I would be excited if you said lets go and watch paint dry for science. I would be excited if you said we were going to sit in a dark room and be completely silent. Bucky, I’m excited whenever I’m with you, because it’s _you._ I get to spend time with _you._ You’re the reason I get up in the morning, just so I can see your face. I love you.”

I had barely been aware of it, as I spoke Bucky had raised those slate blue eyes to meet mine, he had maneuvered me so I was straddling him, and my back was pressed against the table. All I saw in those icy blue depths was awe, and love, and joy. I couldn’t stop myself if I tried, my face lowered to his and I brushed my lips against his, just needing to feel him, hold him.

The kiss had barely got going, before it erupted into one of the hottest kisses I had ever shared with Bucky. Teeth and tongues clashed, gasps and moans were swallowed, and Bucky lifted me easily, sat me down on the table and sat back down in his seat so my legs were at his eye level,

“I missed you. I know I’ve been closed off and-”

“Bucky…”

“No, Y/N, let me… I just want you to know, everything that’s happened? I couldn’t get through it without you. You’re the strongest person I know. I promise, from right now, I’m going to do better at reminding you of how much you mean to me, okay?”

“You don’t have anything to prove to me- Bucky! _Fuck!”_

Bucky didn’t let me finish, he just spread my legs, pulled aside my plain white panties, and buried his tongue in my cunt, tongue fucking me like I was flowing with water and he was _parched._

The orgasmn he quickly brought me to washed over me in a wave, stealing my breath, and leaving me thrashing against his mouth in untamed bliss. I was running so late for work, but I just didn’t have the heart to care right now. Bucky finally pulled away, licking his lips obscenely, and I scooted off the table and to my knees, working at the opening of his trousers to free his rock hard cock, desperate to have him back in my mouth… but Bucky stopped me!

“No, sugar, I can wait until later. I want you to go to work now, feeling all sticky between your thighs, and think of me all day. Think about what I am going to do to you under the table at the restaurant… remember all the fun we can have in a club together…”

I whimpered, suddenly I didn’t care at all about my job. I could call in sick, stay here all day with Bucky, if I wanted…

“Y/N… get to work now, sugar. The longer you’re away, the needier that perfect pussy is going to be for me later. I could slide right in, bury myself in you, never fucking leave again.”

“You didn’t leave before.” The words blurted out before I could stop them, and I cursed myself internally. What a goddamn _stupid_ thing to say when he is finally coming back! When he is finally opening back up!

Bucky’s playful and sexy smirk dimmed, and his eyes shuttered back up at the reminder of what had happened on the operating table, and I kicked myself again.

“I’ll call you later, okay? Get to work, Y/N. I love you.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I shouldn’t have-”

Bucky crashed his lips over mine, holding my face to his as he kissed me. I was barely aware of him standing up, taking me with him so I was caged within his arms. I just felt him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You could never do anything wrong. But I got plans to make for tonight, yeah? So get this perfect ass to work!”

Bucky’s metal palm laid a playful smack against my ass then, making me jump and squeal playfully. I kissed him once more before heading to the door, checking my bag again to make sure that I had… everything.

“I love you, Bucky. I’m looking forward to later.”

“Oh, me too, sugar. You have no idea.” Bucky’s smile, the one that I hadn’t seen in so long, returned to his face, and I left, a spring in my step.

***

“Answer the phone, dammit!” I hissed at the screen as I walked as quickly as I could in heels towards the restaurant Bucky had told me to meet him at. I was running late and was trying to call him to let him know I would be there in ten minutes, but he was ignoring me for some reason. Tutting when it went to voicemail, _again,_ I sent a quick text instead,

_I’m coming! Can you order me that pasta dish, please? I’m starving!!_

I was too busy looking at my phone to notice the person I was about to crash into until I actually collided with them and landed on the floor in a heap, “What the _fuck?!_ You can’t look where the hell you’re go- oh, hi, Michelle!”

My irrational rage died down when I saw my friend, and my former legal secretary co worker, Michelle, standing over me with a smirk across her face, “I’m sorry, are you about to yell at _me_ for not looking where I’m going, you bitch?!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t _dare,”_ I reply as I get myself to my feet, sarcasm dripping from every syllable, “you probably just didn’t see me, what with your head being so high off the ground and all,”

Michelle snorted, as a woman who was six feet tall she had heard every variation on a “tall joke” there was. There was a moment of awkward silence, we hadn’t worked together or spent a lot of time together outside of work in quite a long time, before she nodded her head in the direction of the sidewalk, “I got a hot date at Bamontes, you heading that way?”

I blink and start walking alongside her, “Uh, yeah, I’m actually meeting Bucky there,”

“Oh yeah? You guys okay? I hope he’s doing better?”

“Yeah… he’s better.”

We make idle small talk as we make our way to the restaurant, it’s not exactly awkward, but it’s definitely not as easy as it once was and I feel bad for letting things slip with my friends just because I changed job role.

“Hey, uh… how is Maggie and Megan? How’s the girl that replaced me? I’m really sorry I haven’t been up to see you guys in a while, I’ve just been so busy, and-”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Michelle stopped me just next to the restaurant, her face as serious as I had ever seen it, “you’re not the only one who was friends with us, we are your friends too and we should’ve made sure to keep up with you. You’ve had a lot going on,”

“Yeah, well… I miss you guys. We should go out for dinner soon, yeah? My treat?”

A huge smile lit up Michelle’s face, turning her from beautiful into something almost painful to look at directly, like she was the sun, and I felt a huge amount of nerves that had bunched up my shoulders just _evaporate_ at that smile,

“We definitely should, Y/N. Probably sooner than you think,”

“What? Well, sure! When? Michelle?! Would you _wait?!”_ I hurried to catch up with her, but she ignored me and went straight into the restaurant, holding the door open from the inside, “Jesus, for someone that just said we should hang out more, you certainly are-”

“SURPRISE!”

I jump about three feet in the air and scream like a cartoon woman who saw a mouse at the deafening shout that came from the depths of the restaurant. It seemed that every single friend I had ever had, from work and other parts of my life, came slinking out of the shadows at me, all wearing megawatt smiles and cheering at my shock.

I only saw Bucky though. He was wearing a blue suit with a white t-shirt, his hair and beard had been trimmed, and he looked incredible. The best part though, was the absolutely _dazzling_ smile on his handsome face as he came towards me, looking somewhere between, ecstatic, smug, and relieved. I hugged Michelle, waved to Megan and Maggie, yelled a quick hello at Matt Murdock, and promptly stepped into Bucky’s arms, breathing in his smell and feeling like I had come home.

“I bet you thought I had forgotten our anniversary, huh, Y/N?”

I couldn’t stop smiling, and I bashfully shook my head, “No… but it wouldn’t have bothered me if you had, Bucky, I have my own pl-”

“It’s my plans you need to worry your gorgeous head about, Y/N,” Bucky smirked at me, “now, your girlfriends have brought some dress for you to wear, supposedly it’s stunning, but I won’t really care about what it looks like until it’s on your perfect body. Go to the bathroom and get changed, I booked this whole place out. Once we’ve eaten, we’re going clubbing, sugar.”

My thighs clenched together at the sudden hot look that came into Bucky’s eyes and I held just a little tighter to his biceps, trying to keep my breathing even, especially when his perfectly soft lips brushed over the shell of my ear and he whispered the words that wrecked my concentration for the rest of the night,

“There’s a supply closet that I’m just _dying_ to take you back to and fuck you silly in.”


End file.
